The Days at Sinnoh Academy
by tsunaxx
Summary: When a calm, cold-hearted transfer student from Hoenn transfer to Sinnoh Academy, the daily events and lives of each student change. With a new home, new school and new friendships, Iris' year at Sinnoh Academy is just beginning. VolknerxOC. Do review!
1. Chapter 1

**So ... first fanfiction D: I'm not exactly good at telling stories, so I apologize if I end up repeating the same things. Anyways, some quick info ... Everyone in Sinnoh ... like the gym leaders and the like, goes to Sinnoh Academy. A high school. Yeah 8D I'm not going to go into much detail about the ENTIRE story, but I will tell you about the details of each chapter. Anyways, this will be a long series. So right now, it's just the introduction ... yeah D: Oh yeah! I tend to include various emotions in the dialogue cause sometimes I kind of fail at describing it. And if you need to know: OTL = When one person admits defeat and they fall to their knees. It's pretty much a stick person kneeling down. FINALLY. Anything in italics are usually Denji/Volkner's thoughts, unless stated otherwise.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon! Just my OC and ... other made up characters I'll create along the way ;_______;**

**

* * *

  
**

Denji was standing by the shores of Sunyshore staring at the waves. School was starting again tomorrow. School. How he hated school. He considers it as a dreadful period. As he turns around to go back home, he suddenly sees someone running towards him with an amazing speed. Next thing he knew, he was glomped. By Flint.

"OMG. SCHOOL'S TOMORROW, MAAAAAAAAAN. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? CAUSE I SURE DON'T. JFHGJFHGJFDHGFD" Flint shouted as he was shaking Denji back and forth, uncontrollably.

_This guy ... =________=_

* * *

The first day of school was bustling and loud. Everyone was so excited to see each other after a long Summer. Gardenia and Candice was in their homeroom talking to eachother.

"Hey, did you hear? We're gonna have a new student in our homeroom!" Gardenia said, excitedly.

Candice, excited by this, asks, "Really? Is it a girl or a boy?"

"... You're making this sound like our homeroom teacher's giving birth or something ... =____= But, anyways! I hear it's a girl. Some people have already seen her!"

"Wow! I wonder what she's like ..."

The two girls giggled.

Denji and Flint walked into the classroom. Flint was still in an upset mood. His head hung low in depression while Denji held an uncaring expression. But hey. We all know he hates school on the inside.

"jfhgjfgf ... school ... horrible ... blurghdjfhdjf." Flint mumbled to himself.

Denji turned around to look at Flint. He stared at him with a disapproving expression. "Stop complaining. You'll just get in the way and you sound like you need to barf."

"Hey, man. The fire in my heart's been burned out ever since the thought of school seared into my brain."

Suddenly, the homeroom teacher came in. It was Byron. Oh. I should mention Roark's in this class too. Can you already imagine the kind of scenarios that will happen?

"Oh great. We have Byron-Sensei this year." One of the students complained.

"Yeah, not to mention Roark's in our class too. Can't even imagine what will happen ..." Another student said.

All the students turned around to look at Roark, only to find him crouching in a corner.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE. GET IN YOUR SEATS. GOTTA INTRODUCE OUR NEW STUDENT!" Byron said with enthusiasm.

Everyone got in their seats. Denji was sitting by the window, in front of the very last seat. Suddenly, the door opened and a girl with short black hair that was tied in a pony-tail walked in. She had an emotionless expression. She looked, very calm and mysterious.

"Everyone, this is Iris. She came all the way from Hoenn!" Byron introduced the calm, emotionless girl.

Everyone stared at her with a shock on their faces. They were all surprised at how "cool" she looked. You can even hear many girls whispering about her.

"Woah, she looks so cool! I wish I was as calm as she is ..."

"I know right?"

Denji stared at her with a calm expression as well.

_When I look at her, why do I get this dark, evil vibe from her? ... How intimidating ... ;__________;_

Denji stared down at his desk.

"Let's see here ... Ah! You can sit right behind Denji! He's the one with the blonde gravity-defying hair!" Byron laughed.

_You shouldn't be talking, Byron-sensei ..._ Denji looked at him with disapproval.

Iris walked toward her seat, with the same expression. The students continued to look at her with admiration. Iris, feeling the stares, shot a deadly glare right back at her classmates. They immediately turned away in fear.

"Hmph." Iris turned her head back.

_... Yeah she's scary alright._

* * *

After school, many of the students surrounded Iris. They bombarded her with various questions. However, not caring at all, Iris stands up and leaves.

"... She doesn't speak much, and she seems so cold ... BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKES HER SOOO COOL." One of the girls squealed.

Soon, the group of girls started to squeal along. Flint and Denji stared at them.

Flint smiled and said, "Man, that new girl is starting to become popular, huh?"

"Well, she does have ... an odd aura around her." Denji replied.

"I heard she's going to join the Kendo club." Candice walked towards them. Flint and Denji turned to stare at her.

"Is she? Maan, then I'm going to assume that she kicks a lot of butt for someone so good-looking." Flint chuckled.

"Flint, when you laugh like that, you sound like a perverted old man." Denji told him in a harsh tone.

"OTL Didn't have to say it like that ..."

Candice chuckled. "Anywaaays ... I'm gonna go walk home with Maylene and Gardenia. You guys want to come along too?"

The two of them agreed.

And so, the first day of school ended. What other things hold for these classmates in the future?

* * *

**(A/N) : So, yeah. First story submitted 8DDD How'd you guys like it? Please review! If you guys want to know what kind of person Iris is then read below:**

**IRIS **

**She's calm and emotionless most of the time. But, she does get angry ... if you managed to do something to tick her off. She's not the type to get flattered easily and she's definitely the "I'll kick your butt anyday, stupid" type. She also won't hesitate to call some of our favourite pokemon characters some mean nicknames. If you want it more simple, then, you know how in some anime series, there's that ONE guy that is totally calm and cool-looking and has all these fangirls and stuff but he totally ignores them (lol, run-on sentence)? Yeah. She's like that. Except female form. Hmm, wonder how this whole Volkner/Denji x OC will turn out, eh? Well, I'll have you know, it's gonna be slow-paced D:**

**Any who, other characters will definitely appear very soon! And I'll try to scan in the picture of Iris I drew to show you guys D:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter, yaaay~ I'm gonna do a Dawn x Lucas x Jun in this story too. Yeah, it'll be a love triangle .. those are always fun XD**

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon! Only my OCs.  
**

* * *

Sinnoh Academy's uniform consisted a white dress shirt. Females wore black skirts and males wore black pants. Girls wore small ribbons around the collar, and males wore ties. During the summer, instead of wearing normal black skirts, females wear skirts that resembles puffy lolita skirts. Finally, a blazer is worn during the Fall and Winter.

Candice, Gardenia, Mayene, Denji, and Flint were walking home together. They talked about various things. They stopped at various places as well. The sky was a beautiful orange color, as the sun was setting. As they were walking down a small street, when they saw Iris sitting down on a bench tying her shoes.

"Eh? Isn't that Iris?" Candice pointed out.

Everyone stopped and looked ahead of them. She was calmly tying her shoes, not noticing the gang.

Candice quickly called out to Iris. "Iris! Hey! Are you walking home?"

Iris looked up and saw Candice waving at her. She looked back at her shoes and replied sarcastically, "No, I'm walking to the strip club."

"OTL W-well, wanna walk home with us?"

Iris stood up and turned her back towards them. She then turned her head towards them and said coldly, "I have no interest in walking home with a group of happy idiots." With that, she began to walk home.

Flint popped a vein and shouted, "OI! DON'T YOU BE SO MEAN TO US, YA HEAR? JUST CAUSE YOU'RE NEW, DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD TALK TO US LIKE YOU'RE BETTER!!" He threw his fist in the air and continued to yell.

"No matter how much you yell at her, she's not going to listen ..." Denji sighed.

"Eh ... ? Is she that new student in your class, Candice?" Maylene turned to Candice.

Candice nodded. "I guess ... she's the cold-hearted type ... ?" Candice chuckled ... in fear.

_She's definitely different alright._ Denji smiled.

* * *

At the same time ....

Dawn was at her locker, about to go home.

"Ah, Dawn, you're still here?" A voice called from behind her.

Dawn turned around to see Lucas. Seeing him always makes her smile. She gets a warm feeling just being around him.

"Uh ... yes. I was just about to go home ..." Dawn looked away out of shyness.

"Ah, then let's go home together." Lucas smiled.

Dawn blushed and agreed. Just then, someone came running towards Dawn and accidentally bumps into her. THUD!!

It was Jun.

"Hey, I oughtta fine you for ---- Oh, it's you Dawn! And you, Lucas! Are you guys walking home? LET'S WALK HOME TOGETHER!" Jun said excitedly. He then ran out of the building and both Dawn and Lucas sweat-dropped.

Lucas, chuckled. "He's quite hyper isn't he?"

"He's always been like that ..." Dawn giggled. She's known Jun since they were children. They both grew up in Twinleaf Town together. As for Lucas, she met him one day while heading to Sandgem Town.

"Anyways, let's catch up to him, Dawn." Lucas took Dawn's hand and began to follow Jun.

Dawn began to blush even more. Why was she feeling this way? But it doesn't matter ... She was happy.

* * *

The next day was a rainy day. It rained heavily in the morning. All the students were quickly trying to get inside the school as fast as possible.

Although it was raining, Iris was walking to school without an umbrella. Of course, she was soaking wet, but she didn't seem to care. As she was walking, an umbrella suddenly covered her. She looked up to see a student with black hair, wearing a fedora.

"You're soaking wet. You'll get sick if you continue to walk in the rain like this." the student smiled.

Iris stared at him with her normal expression.

"I'm Riley. I'm a senior at Sinnoh Academy. Are you the new student that everyone seems to be talking about?"

"Hmph. It would seem my popularity has risen." Iris looked ahead of her and smirked.

"Well, people are saying you're cold-hearted and everything." Riley laughed.

Iris didn't say anything. When they got inside, everyone stared at Riley and Iris.

"Do you have spare clothes you could change into?" He asked.

Iris nodded and left. Riley watched her as she headed for the washroom to change. As he walked past the other students, he could hear some of their conversations.

"Hey, do you think Riley-senpai likes Iris?"

"Probably. Didn't you see them? They walked in like they were a couple or something ..."

"M-maybe we shouldn't assume things ... just in case Iris beats the pulp out of us ..."

"Yeah, but what if it's true?"

The voices of the students got louder and louder. Denji and Flint came walking by, wondering what's going on.

"Hey, what do you think's going on?" Flint wondered as his arms were behind his head.

"Who knows ... We're an unusual school." Denji shrugged.

When they went inside the classroom, they saw Iris sitting in her seats. However, something was different. She was wearing pants instead of skirts. Flint walked up to her with an irritated look on his face.

"Hey, new girl. Why are you wearing pants when you're supposed to be wearing a skirt?" Flint leaned in towards Iris.

Iris was ignoring Flint. He began to get annoyed until Iris turned to him.

"None of your business, ugly."

"= O =! D-did you just call me ... ugly?" Flint was shocked.

Candice happily skipped towards Flint and Iris.

"What are you guys up to~?" she smiled, cheerfully.

She then looked at Flint who was ready to blow up any minute.

"Huh? Did something happen here?" Candice was confused.

Denji quickly pulled Flint back. "Uhh ... Sorry, Iris, I'll see to it that this red-head calms down, okay?"

Flint went back to his seat, still irritated. "Man, what's with her anyway? Always so grumpy ...."

Denji looked back at Iris, who was staring at the window.

_For someone so pretty, she's pretty cold-hearted._

"Umm ... Iris?" Candice asked.

"What is it?"

"Let's walk home together okay? You look like you could use some friends." Candice smiled.

Iris looked at her then continued to stare outside the window. "Sure."

Candice squealed. "Yaay~! Then, I'll ask Denji, Flint, Gardenia, and Maylene too!" She quickly went back to her seat to tell Gardenia.

The morning started out sloppy, but it got better.

In history, Carolina was stating a lecture. It has stopped raining. Denji was twirling his pencil as he was listening to the lecture. He really had no interest in Sinnoh's history. He looked around the classroom. Many students were either sleeping or passing notes. Candice and Gardenia was studious, so they were listening to the lecture intently. Flint was sleeping on his desk, drooling. How embarassing. Roark was fiddling around with some rocks he found yesterday. That leaves one person ...

He was curious as to what Iris was doing. He began to slowly turn his head. Even so, he could already feel Iris' intense vibe that she was letting off. He then quickly turned to face her. She was sitting with her back straight. You could tell she had a lot of confidence. Her chin was resting on her clasped hands. She stared right back at Denji. Both were looking at each other with a disapproving look.

"Are you always like this?" Denji whispered.

Iris closed her eyes. "You should turn around before you get in trouble."

"DENJI." Carolina snapped.

Denji quickly turned around, his heart beating fast.

"You should focus more on my lecture rather than trying to flirt with Iris. I know you have many fangirls, Denji, but education is more important right now. FLINT. WAKE UP."

Flint immediately woke up with his hands slapping his desk. Drool was coming out of his mouth and Flint was looking around like he was wondering where he was.

As Carolina continued with the lecture, Denji thought of Iris.

_She's so ... different. Why do I get this feeling that she has some kind of aura that just "draws" you in?_

Denji sighed and looked outside. He saw Iris' reflection in the window.

_Wow ... she's pretty hot---wait what?_

**Facepalm.**

**

* * *

**

**(A/N): Sorry if Dawn's story is short. Don't worry, all characters will soon come to interact with each other. So far, it's been focused more on the Denji x OC, but don't worry! It'll get more interesting :'D Ahh~ That's right. What Iris looks like : **http://i55(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/g159/sthu/iris(dot)jpg

**Just replace the (dot) with a period (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaar~ I'm adding all the chapters I already wrote in one day D So, in this chapter, an usual situation occurs. I should tell you, that, yes, there is pokemon and I've kept them the same. Yeah. Please, review D:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon besides my OCs.**

* * *

"ROOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRK! WHY?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE SO POORLY ON THIS TEST? WHYYYYY?! MY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!" Byron was on his knees crying like crazy.

Apparently, Roark did poorly on his math test and is now currently dealing with his over-obsessed dad. The entire class was staring at Byron like he was crazy.

"... Should we do something?" Denji wondered.

"I say we let nature take its course." Iris responded, calmly.

It has been 3 weeks since the first day of school. Iris has started to talk more often, and if you were in Candice's shoes, you would already consider her as your friend, despite her cold attitude.

The morning started out loudly, but eventually, Byron calmed down.

"Errm ... Byron-sensei, will you be alright?" Gardenia asked.

"I don't think so. The fact that Roark is doing poorly means I'm being a terrible father." Byron sniffed.

"..."

"Don't worry, Byron-sensei! I'm sure Roark can improve if you help him study!" Flint encouraged him.

Byron turned to Flint with snot coming out of his nose.

He sniffed. "Really?"

"Yup." Flint smiled.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Really?"

"... Yes."

"Really?"

Flint twitched.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED. ROARK, MY BOY! FROM NOW ON, I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO HELP YOU PASS THIS COURSE!" Byron said with enthusiasm.

"... F-father ..." Roark sweat-dropped.

"Man, those two never change." Denji sighed.

"Hmph." Iris stared out the window.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn was in gym class playing volleyball. She loved playing volleyball. It was her favourite sport. Especially since Lucas was on her team.

"Here, Dawn! It's your serve!" Lucas passed the ball to Dawn.

"Eh?" Dawn looked up and caught the ball.

"Make sure it gets over that net!" Lucas gave her thumbs up.

Dawn nodded and served the ball. An intense game was played.

On the opposing team, a girl name Shizuka was looking at Dawn with envy. She had a crush on Lucas for quite awhile and is jealous that Dawn is so close to him.

"Hmm? Shizuka, is there something wrong?" one of her friends asked.

"No, but the next time that ball comes over, allow me to have it, got it?" Shizuka demanded.

"Uhm ... okay, then." her friend was confused.

The game continued with Dawn's team in the lead. When the ball went over the net, Shizuka immediately headed straight for it. She called out "mine!" and spiked the ball ... hard. Instead of aiming for a point, Shizuka aimed for Dawn.

"Dawn, look out!" Lucas cried out.

Dawn looked up but next thing she knew, everything was black.

Later on, Dawn managed to wake up, but her vision was blurry and her mind was hazy. She was currently in the nurse's office. She could hear someone crying beside her. She turned to see Lucas.

".... Lu .... cas?" Dawn wondered.

Lucas looked up. Tears were flowing from his eyes and snot was dripping out of his nose.

"... Dawn ... A-are you alright?" Lucas was worried.

Dawn gently smiled. "I'm fine, no need to worry ..."

Her smile quickly faded into a frown. She felt tired. Suddenly, the door slid open and Jun comes running in.

"DAWN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HEY, LUCAS, I'M GONNA FINE YOU FOR HURTING DAWN!" Jun shouted.

"W-wha ... ? I didn't hurt Dawn. I ... would never do such a thing!"

Jun completely ignored Lucas. "Dawn! Are you okay? Are you? DON'T WORRY DAWN! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T GET HURT AGAIN!"

Dawn took Jun's hand and smiled. "It's okay, Jun. I'm alright. Don't worry so much."

Jun blushed at Dawn's gentle smile.

"Ahem ... well, then. That's good to hear." Jun turned away, trying to look cool.

Suddenly, there was a noise. A loud noise. A noise that sounded like an earthquake.

"Eh? What was that sound?" Dawn wondered.

"Oh yeah. That's probably my torterra. I brought him to school today." Jun smiled.

..........................

"... Jun ... you brought your torterra here?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, it was for show-and-tell. We had to bring in something that defined who we were."

They suddenly heard footsteps. But not just any ordinary footsteps. Loud stomps. They were coming from the hallway. Jun opened the door to see torterra right infront of his face.

Jun sweat-dropped and closed the door.

"There must be some mistake. The torterra that is outside is not mine." He turned to Lucas and Dawn.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas went over to the door and opened it.

He froze. The torterra was ... GINORMOUS. Lucas closed the door.

"........... Perhaps we should escape while we have the chance." Lucas stared at Jun.

"WELL WHAT ARE WAITING FOR?!" Jun shouted as he dragged Dawn out of the bed.

The three of them ran out of the room and started to dash down the hallways with torterra following behind.

"OH, WHAT THE HECK, JUN?! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO BRING POKEMON TO SCHOOL, UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE?!" Lucas shouted as he ran.

"WELL, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD READ THE RULES IN YOUR PLANNER!!!!!"

The trio continued to run.

Meanwhile, Flint, Roark, and Gardenia was walking down the hallway.

"Geez, Roark, your dad can be so obsessive." Gardenia told him.

"Well ... eh ... he's just ... worried about me that's all." Roark chuckled.

"Yeah, he worries too much." Flint said.

As they were walking, the started to see three people running towards them ... and something big following them.

"Huh? Why are those niners running?" Flint wondered.

Just then, the three of them crashed with Jun, Lucas, and Dawn.

"W-what the hell?! Watch where you're going, you little brats!" Flint yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

He then looked up to see the giant torterra. He suddenly became petrified out of shock.

".... That ... is the biggest torterra I have ever seen." Roark said out of shock.

"What the ... ? TORTERRAS AREN'T THAT BIG!" Flint yelled.

"W-well ... I heard that some torterras become ginormous when they come in contact with water ... so ..." Gardenia stuttered.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN ...?" Jun turned back to look at torterra.

"Uhm ... You guys, I .. I THINK WE BETTER START RUNNING!" Dawn cried.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!!!!!

They six of them screamed and began to book it.

"HOW DID WE GET DRAGGED INTO THIS ANYWAYS?" Flint shouted.

"WHO KNOWS? JUST KEEP RUNNING!!" Roark shouted after him.

Suddenly, Byron walked out of the classroom and saw Roark and everyone else running away from the torterra. He dropped everything and began to panic.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAARK! MY BOOOOOOOOY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL SAAAAAVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!" Byron began to chase after the torterra.

Iris was walking down the hallways looking for Marley, unaware of the current situation.

Iris sighed. "Where could Marley be? I need her to give back my kendo sword."

She was then suddenly pushed back to the wall when Jun and everyone else ran past her. Iris had a shocked expression on her face.

"What .... what was that?" Iris wondered.

The group continued to run as Byron was calling out Roark's name.

"ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO STOP TORTERRA?!" Jun cried out.

"IF WE DID, WE WOULD'VE USED IT BY NOW!" Flint responded.

Rowan, the headmaster, suddenly walked out of the Faculty office. He was holding a cup of coffee along with books and papers. THUD!! The group bumped into Rowan. Coffee was spilled onto Rowan. Everything was a huge mess.

"What in the world is going on? No running in the halls whatsoever .... Huh?" Rowan looked up to see the large torterra.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR

"IT'S GONNA EAT US!" Flint shouted in fear.

"ROARK! NOOOOO!" Byron tried to reach out to Roark.

Rowan stood up and took out a bottle.

"My goodness ... the kind of things the students at this school gets into ..." Rowan sprayed the liquid inside the bottle at the torterra.

Soon afterwards, the torterra shrunk to its normal size. Everyone stared at it with a shocked expression. They all stood up and turned towards Rowan.

"P-professor Rowan ..." Dawn said.

Everyone called Rowan "professor". It just sounded more natural to them.

"Now then, who's responsible for this?" Rowan stared at the gang with an unhappy expression.

All was quiet. Coffee was all over Rowan.

Lucas turned to Jun. "Well, Jun. It was really nice knowing you."

He took Dawn's hand and immediately left. Soon afterwards, Flint, Gardenia, and Roark decided to leave as well.

"Well, we were pretty much dragged into it ... so ... We'll be taking our leave now!" Gardenia laughed as she made a run for it. Flint and Roark quickly followed.

"ROARK! WAAAAIT! YOU'RE NOT HURT ARE YOU?!" Byron chased after Roark.

"Well, then ... that leaves you Jun." Rowan turned to Jun.

"EH?! W-WHAT? Uh ... M-maybe we can ..." Jun began to sweat.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU KNOW IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO BRING POKEMON TO SCHOOL! FOR THIS, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

Lucas and Dawn were sitting on the stairs, panting.

"Gosh, I feel bad for ditching Jun like that." Lucas looked in the direction they came running from.

"Me too ... I hope he doesn't hate us afterwards." Dawn hung her head low.

Jun suddenly came walking slowly towards them. His head hung low. You could already tell he was very upset.

"Jun ... Are you feeling alright? Professor Rowan didn't punish you too harshly, right?" Dawn asked. She was worried.

"Grrrrr, OF COURSE NOT! THAT ROWAN DECIDED TO PUNISH ME BY MAKING ME THE TEAM MANAGER OF THE KENDO TEAM!" Jun complained.

"Well, that isn't so bad ... right?" Lucas tried to comfort him. Of course, it wasn't exactly working.

"It IS bad! How am I supposed to train my pokemon and become strong like my dad if all my free time is spent with the kendo team!?"

Lucas and Dawn sweat-dropped. Jun started to leave.

"Huh? Where are you going Jun?" Dawn wondered.

"To kendo practice, where else?"

Dawn felt upset. She felt bad for ditching Jun awhile ago. Suddenly, they saw Riley walking towards them.

"Ah! Riley-senpai!" Dawn greeted.

"Yo! Have you two seen Iris?" he asked.

The two shooked their heads.

"W-well, I think I saw her as we were running away from Jun's torterra ..." Dawn told him.

"Torterra? Well, anyways, I was hoping we would go to kendo practice together ... but guess not." Riley looked disappointed.

He then headed for the gym. Lucas and Dawn sighed. For them, the unusual day has ended. For Iris, it was just beginning ...

* * *

**(A/N): Lol, another long chapter. But hey, it was amusing, yes? Well, this is just the beginning. Stay tuned for the next chapter! And yes, Shizuka is the snob of the story. Here's some info on what Shizuka looks like.**

**SHIZUKA**

**She has long, light blond, wavy hair and has green eyes. Now, just picture her have a snobby face 8DD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we know a bit more about Iris (: Hoho, some surprises in this story, that's for sure.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon besides my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

"Sorry." Marley apologized as she gave Iris back her kendo sword.

"It's not a problem." Iris said calmly. "Well, then, I'll be going now."

Iris headed to the gym where kendo practices were being held. When she entered, she saw Denji leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, just observing the kendo team practice. Is that a problem?" he turned to Iris.

Iris turned away and headed to the center of the gym. "Your presence is ruining my existence."

Denji turned to stone. _This girl really has no heart at all!_

"That's why I keep telling you! You should find someone else to be team manager!" Jun complained to Crasher Wake.

"Yes, but then again .... this IS your punishment so ... it can't be helped." Crasher Wake said.

He then looked up to see Iris.

"Ah! Iris! You're finally here. Go get change and we can get this practice going!"

"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Jun cried.

Riley then entered the gym to see that Iris was heading into the change rooms.

"Hey! Iris!" Riley ran towards Iris. "I was looking everywhere for you. Turns out you were already here."

Iris ignored him and continued inside. Riley just kept smiling.

After Iris changed, kendo practice began. Jun was still upset about becoming team manager. He then noticed someone with short purple hair walk towards him. Oh. It was Paul.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be doing your job as team manager?" he glared at Jun.

"Huuh?" Jun looked back, disgusted.

"Go get us some towels." Paul demanded.

"What? But you're not even sweating!"

"Don't talk back, just do it!"

Jun then got up and went to get towels. Paul then turned back and stared at Iris, who was swiftly defeating everyone with ease. He then decided to challenge Iris.

"Iris-senpai! I challenge you to duel now!" Paul pointed his finger at her.

Iris looked at him. Everyone else stared in shock. The two best members of the team .... are going to fight?

"Ehh? Paul is challenging Iris ..."

"Wonder who'll win."

"Five bucks Paul will take her down."

"I'll take that action."

Iris continued to stare at Paul. Finally, she closed her eyes and smiled, "Very well. I'll fight you. But don't get too cocky, stupid."

The crowd backed up. They were even more afraid of Iris now.

"Tch." Paul began to get angry.

The duel began. Paul started to dash at Iris. He was sure that this duel would be over in a second ... but he was wrong. Iris stood in the same position, calmly, and watched his movements. Iris quickly countered his attack and knocked him out of the air. She then proceeded to do a direct attack by stabbing the kendo sword into his stomach. Paul was immediately defeated. By the gym door, Denji watched the battle and smiled. He was quite impressed with Iris' kendo skills.

Iris stared at the defeated Paul. "I have no interest in fighting weak human beings like you. Go home." Iris then turned to leave.

Riley began to congratulate Iris. "That was amazing Iris! You never cease to amaze me."

Iris continued to ignore him, however. Jun then suddenly enters the gym, with a worried expression.

"Ahh, Jun! You just missed an amazing battle with Paul against Iris. Huh? What's wrong?" Crasher Wake asked.

".... We're locked inside the school." Jun said.

Denji turned to him. "What?"

Jun threw the towels in the air out of frustration. "Didn't you hear me?! WE'RE LOCKED IN!"

The whole gym began to shout.

"QUIET! Now's not the time to panic. We'll just have to borrow the keys from the janitor." Crasher Wake tried to calm everyone down.

"... The janitor left already." Jun said.

....

"Uhhh ... Don't worry everyone. I'll go look for the keys." Riley assured everyone with a smile.

"That's our senpai!" the whole gym shouted with glee.

"Iris, would you care to help me out?" Riley turned to Iris.

Iris stared at Riley, then turned to Denji who was still leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head.

"Sure." Iris began to walk to the gym doors. She then grabbed a hold of Jun. "You're coming too."

"WHAT? WHY ME?!" Jun asked.

"Cause I said so." Iris gave Jun a death glare.

Jun froze and agreed to go. Denji stared at Iris as he sweat dropped.

"I'll come along too." Denji walked towards Iris and Jun.

Iris stared at him with disapproval and walked out of the gym. Riley walked past Denji, who quickly followed as well.

As they ventured through the halls, they couldn't find the keys. They stopped in the middle of the hallway of the 2nd floor.

"I say we split up." Riley suggested.

"I'll go with ugly here." Iris pointed to Denji, who gave her a surprised look.

_After insulting me so many times, she wants my help? That's a lot of pressure OTL_

Riley looked at Iris. He felt disappointed that he couldn't look for the keys with Iris. Instead, he was stuck with hyper-active Jun.

"Well, then, that leave me with you, Riley-senpai." Jun said.

"Huh? Ah .. yes." Riley looked at Jun disappointed. "Then, you two go right, we'll go left."

With that, the pairs went their way. Denji and Iris walked down the hallways together, without speaking to each other. There was an awkward atmosphere around them. Denji looked at Iris.

_Even though she's still wearing her kendo outfit, she still looks good ... OKAY WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

Denji was starting to panic. He began to shake his head which caused Iris to stare at him.

"Uh .... What's new, Iris?" Denji tried to laugh it off.

"Let's search this storage room." Iris pointed to the door behind her.

Denji looked behind her. He then let out a sigh.

_Phew, for a second there, I thought she thought I was crazy._

They opened the door and went inside. There was nothing there but boxes. As they were searching, Denji accidentally stepped back too far, which caused the door to close.

"Oh, whoops. I'll go reopen that ..." Denji went over to the door and attempted to open it. However, it was locked.

Iris turned around. "Don't tell me ..."

Denji looked back with a worried expression. "We're locked in."

Iris gave him the deadliest glare ever. She looked ... pretty angry.

"UH. UHM. WELL. WE'LL GET OUT. EVENTUALLY." Denji panicked.

Iris quickly faded back into her calm state. "Very well then. We'll just sit ... and wait."

"What? But, we won't get out if we just sit around and do nothing!"

"And yet, why waste your time calling for help when there's no one nearby?"

Denji then stared at her. Accepting her idea, he sat down across from her. The two of them were staring at each other. Both were quiet. Just then, Iris' foot pushed Denji against the wall.

"If you dare think that some kind of relationship will form because of this situation, I'll skin your flesh." Iris said in a fearsome voice.

_x O x This girl ... IS SHE EVEN HUMAN?!_

For awhile, none of them spoke to each other. They kept staring at each other as if it were a staring contest. Denji didn't know what to talk about with Iris, afraid he might piss her off. After awhile, Denji let out a sigh.

"Man, where could those two be?" Denji looked at the door.

"Be patient. They'll come eventually." Iris said.

Denji turned to Iris. She always had a calm expression. She was calm about everything. Was that the reason why she won against Paul so easily? Now that he thought about it, Paul seemed to be quite angry with Iris ... Maybe she used his emotions to her advantage.

"Do you like kendo?" he asked.

Iris looked up confused. "What kind of question is that? Of course I like kendo."

"I see ... You have no interest in pokemon?"

"Tch, a battle isn't fun if you're not doing anything but give out commands." Iris turned way.

Denji stared at her in shock. He then smiled.

"Lately, I've been quite bored as a gym leader ... No one has given me a battle to make my heart dance yet." Denji turned to look at her with a smile.

"Hmph. Tell that to someone who cares."

_OTL I feel bad for those who are friends with her ..._

As they sat through another moment of silence, Iris suddenly looked up. She could hear voices.

"Someone's close by. You can call for help now." Iris told Denji.

"Huh?" Denji was confused.

Iris took her foot once more and pushed Denji against the wall.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! I'LL DO IT!" Denji panicked.

_Seriously ..._ Denji went over to the door and began to call out for help.

Riley and Jun were outside when they heard Denji. They had already found the keys and were looking for Iris and Denji.

"Huh?" Jun went over to the storage room's door. "That you Denji-senpai?"

"Yeah! Can you guys help us out and get us out of here?" Denji said.

"Sure." Riley went over to the door and began to look for the right key to open the door.

When the door finally opened, Iris and Denji came out. Jun and Riley were glad to see that Iris and Denji were okay. However, Riley wasn't exactly happy that Denji got to be locked inside a room with Iris. However, he pretended to friendly about it.

"Thanks for saving us." Denji thanked the two.

He then turned to look at Iris ... who had already left.

"Eh? Where did Iris go?" Jun looked around.

"She probably went home, knowing her." Riley looked at Denji.

Denji looked back. He didn't know what to think of Riley. A tense atomsphere flowed around them ...

* * *

**(A/N): And that ends chapter 4! Woooo! Iris sure is cold-hearted, yes? Well ... there probably IS a reason ... heheh. Well anyways, I plan to make Shizuka have an important role in this story. Can you guess what KIND of role? I'll also be adding a male OC to this story ... just cause ... Well, you'll figure out why anways XD Please, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter, things start to change a bit. Shizuka is starting to act like the snob she is starting now. Yeeah. Enjoy the chapter, and please, do review (:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon besides my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

The cold weather began to roll in Sinnoh. The golden leaves of the trees were slowly falling down the ground. Iris was walking to school when she stopped in the middle of street and looked up and stared at the sky. It was a clear blue sky. The sun was still rising, but it was beautiful. As she stared at the sky, she could see her own breath. It was cold. Iris was about to continue walking when she heard Candice calling her name. She turned around and saw Candice running towards her.

"What is it?" Iris said coldly.

Candice was panting. "Let's walk to school together!"

She was smiling like there was nothing wrong. Iris continued to stare at her, not agreeing to this. She began to walk again.

"Whatever." Iris said as she walked.

"That's such a cute coat you're wearing! I bet you got that from Hoenn, right? Am I right?" Candice continued to smile.

"... You're weird." Iris started to speed up.

Candice chuckled. "Your personality is like that of a boy. You seem shy and anti-social."

"I'm not shy. I just happen to hate being around people who are bubbly."

Candice stopped in her footsteps. Iris continued to walk, not caring at all. Candice clenched her fists.

"Don't be so mean, Iris! I'm just trying to be your friend! Is this how you treat everybody?" Candice cried.

Iris continued to walk without turning back. "Finally, somebody snapped."

"... What ...?" Candice ran up to Iris and grabbed her wrist. "You don't care about anyone but yourself ..."

"I stopped caring a long time ago." Iris freed herself and continued to walk.

"... You're not this mean ... right? I just ... want to be your friend ... is all. Isn't Gardenia your friend too? Flint? Denji? What about them?" Candice tried to keep up with Iris.

"They're just there."

Candice didn't know what to say. She was hurt. "Fine. If you didn't want to make any friends, you could've said so." Candice decided to walk alone.

Iris stared at Candice, who was frustrated and upset. Iris didn't care. She hated feeling bad about others. The morning was still cold and the golden leaves of Autumn continued to fall down. The wind blew past Iris causing her bangs to fly back, along with her white wool scarf. Iris looked up. The sky was as clear as ever. Through her heterochromia eyes, she could see the vast world. She wants to see it someday. And that's all she cares about.

* * *

Dawn was sitting on the rooftop of the school eating her lunch. She liked sitting on the rooftop. From there, she feels like she can see all of Sinnoh. She closed her eyes. Oh, how she wished Lucas was here too ... Just then, she heard someone opening the door. It was Lucas.

"Hey Dawn! I was looking for you!" Lucas walked over to her.

Dawn opened her eyes and blushed. "Hi Lucas. I was ... just eating my lunch."

Lucas sat down beside her. Funny, she was just thinking about him and now, here he was.

"Aren't you cold, Dawn?" Lucas asked.

Dawn shooked her head. "Nope. I'm perfectly warm!" Dawn gave him a gentle smile.

Lucas blushed slightly. He then turned his head away out of shyness. It was quiet. There wasn't much to say. It was already late-October. Halloween was coming up.

"Have you talked to Barry lately?" Lucas asked.

Dawn turned to Lucas. "Uh, no, actually."

"Haha, I see. I heard he's gotten used to being team manager." Lucas chuckled.

"That's hard to believe." Dawn giggled.

"Planning to do anything for Halloween?"

"... Well ... Trick-or-treating ..." Dawn said shyly.

"You still trick-or-treat? Well, at least there are some people out there who still go." Lucas smiled cheerfully.

They both looked up at the sky.

"Gorgeous." Dawn said.

"Yeah ..." Lucas quietly said.

The moment was ruined when Barry came. He was panting, it seemed like he was looking for Dawn and Lucas for awhile.

"There you two are! I oughtta fine you two, y'know?" Barry cried.

"Calm down, Barry. Why were you looking for us?" Dawn asked.

"I wanted to eat with you guys. The classroom's completely empty and the only person there was Paul ..." Barry suddenly turned to stone.

Lucas and Dawn stared at him, wondering if he was alright.

"What are you guys staring at?" Barry asked.

Dawn giggled. "Nothing, Barry. I'm glad you're getting used to being team manager."

Barry suddenly went back to being depressed. "... Oh yeah ... That ... OTL"

"... I don't think I should've said that." Dawn sweat-dropped.

* * *

Denji was talking to Flint outside of their classroom after school.

"Maaan ... I really hate history. It's such a snore." Flint yawned.

"You've probably been staying up too late doing whatever you're doing these days." Denji said calmly.

Shizuka was walking down the hallways talking quietly to herself. Over the past few weeks, she was trying to ruin Dawn's life, but none of her plans have worked. Every time she tried to do something, Lucas would always be there to 'save' Dawn.

"Tch ... That Dawn ... I'll sabotage her life if it's the last thing I do!" Shizuka shouted.

Flint and Denji turned to see Shizuka, who then immediately noticed them as well.

"Oh, Denji-senpai! Flint-senpai!" Shizuka came skipping over to them.

"Heey, if it isn't Shizuka! How ya been?" Flint rubbed Shizuka's head.

"I've been doing great!" Shizuka smiled.

"Really? We just heard you shouting ..." Denji smirked.

Shizuka turned to stone. "Well ... heheh ... you know me! I tend to do ... stuff like that ..." She tried to laugh it off.

Iris came walking out of the classroom. She saw Shizuka standing in her way.

"Hm?" Shizuka turned to Iris. "Who are you?" she said snobbishly.

"The person who'll beat you to death if you don't move." Iris said, threateningly.

Shizuka moved out of the way and gave Iris a dirty look. "Geez, don't be such a jerk about it."

Iris ignored Shizuka and continued to walk.

"Seriously ... what's with Iris? Always dissing people everyday." Flint sighed.

Denji suddenly remembered how he was locked up in that storage room with Iris. It was scary and he remembered having terrible nightmares about it. Denji shivered.

"Anyways, I'm going home." Denji yawned. "See ya, man."

"Huh? You're not going to say 'good-bye' to me, Denji-senpai? Don't be so mean ..." Shizuka ran up behind Denji and wrapped her arms around Denji's neck.

"Sorry, Shizuka. It was rude of me. See ya later." Denji freed himself and smiled back at her.

Shizuka then thought of a better idea. If she couldn't have Lucas, then Denji is as good as hers! She turned to Flint.

"Does Denji-senpai have a crush on anybody?"

"Huh? What? Naw, I don't think so ..." Flint scratched his head.

"Well, what about that Iris chick?"

Flint burst out laughing. "Hell no! Iris' heart is as cold as ice. She's already obtained the nickname 'Ice Queen'."

Shizuka was unsure about this. "Hmm ... Well then ... I'm off. Bye bye, Flint-senpai!"

* * *

Iris was at her locker and was just about to leave when Riley came walking up to her.

"Hey, Iris. Walking home?" he smiled.

"No. Flying home." Iris said sarcastically.

Riley chuckled. "Now now, no need to use sarcasm! I'll walk with you. You know what? Let's hang out for a bit."

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"I don't think the ugly blonde would like it." Iris shifted her eyes to a shadowy figure hiding by the corner of the wall.

It was Denji. He heard their conversation.

_Don't tell me ... that guy likes Iris? Wait. Why do I care?_

Riley walked over to Denji. Busted.

"Oh? Were you listening to us?" Riley cheerfully smiled.

_What the ... this guy is creepy. _"Of course not." Denji lied.

Riley laughed. "It doesn't matter. Let's all go get a coffee together!"

"I don't drink coffee." Denji and Iris said at the same time.

Both stared at each other.

_Wow, that was awkward._

And so ... The three of them decided to go to the local cafe ...

"Wait! I want to come to!" Shizuka called out.

The three of them turned to see Shizuka running towards them.

"Well, if it isn't Snobby McSnob." Iris said.

"Excuse me?" Shizuka replied, in an angry tone.

Iris shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go."

Shizuka stared at Iris. She smiled. _You're going to be a much easier target, Denji-senpai._ She turned to look at Denji.

* * *

**(A/N): Short chapter. I didn't know what to write about so I sort of wrote this on the spot. I already have ideas for future chapters, but for the time being, I'm going to write out chapters at the top of my head XD Please review! (: And yes, I know Iris is still cold-hearted. No, she won't be softening up any time soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I didn't know what to write for this chapter, so I just wrote everything at the top of my head D:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon besides my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

At the Cafe Cabin, Riley and Iris were sitting next to each other, across from Denji and Shizuka. Denji and Iris had the same expression, both were quite calm and probably thought the person sitting next to them were idiots. Despite the fact that Denji knew Shizuka for awhile, her constant giggling was starting to get annoying. Iris was staring out the window, calmly drinking her latte. Riley then turned to Iris.

"You have such lovely eyes, Iris. I see you have heterochromia." Riley complimented.

_Tch, this guy is definitely flirting with Iris._ Denji was annoyed. But why did he care? There was ... nothing going on between him and Iris.

Shizuka stared at Iris, who was still angry at her for insulting her awhile ago. She decided to flirt with Denji, hoping to make Iris jealous.

"Well, I think Denji-senpai's blue eyes are dreamier!" Shizuka grabbed hold of Denji's arm.

Too bad Iris ignored her. Denji looked around and noticed that the cafe wasn't as crowded as it usually is. He then sighed and looked at Iris.

"So ... Iris ... How do you like Sinnoh Academy so far?" he asked, hoping she won't snap at him.

"It could be better." she sipped her latte.

"How so, Iris?" Riley smiled.

"Some people should go die in a hole. That would make it better." Iris said coldly, eyeing at Denji and Shizuka.

Denji froze. _How straightforward! D8_

Shizuka groaned. "Denji-senpaaaai! How's it been as a gym leader lately? Had any new challengers yet?"

"Nope. Boring as ever." Denji sighed.

A group of girls suddenly came in and noticed Riley and Denji. They suddenly squealed.

"Oh my gosh! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S RILEY-SENPAI AND DENJI-SENPAAAAAI!" they all rushed towards the table.

Riley smiled at them while Denji ignored them. He was used to these kinds of things, but he wished they would just leave him alone. Shizuka joined in the squealing which made it even worse. As for Iris, she was already on the verge of rage. Sipping the last drop of her latte, she crushed the cup and slammed it on the table ... calmly of course, cause you know, she's THAT cool. Everyone was quiet. They all stared at her, waiting for the worst to happen.

"Why are you all crowding? Are you all asking me to beat you to death?" Iris gave them a death glare.

She took out her sword, which she somehow has, and began to unsheath it. The group of girls backed away quickly and left the cafe. Iris put her sword away and grumped.

_... Was this girl born with a murderous intent?_ Denji was silent and shocked to see Iris having such a weapon.

"... What are you, an assassin?" Shizuka asked, disgustly. She pretended not to be afraid, even though she was.

"I wish, then I can slice you in half and get away with it." Iris smirked.

Shizuka began to boil. "Whatever! I'm strong too!" she said proudly. Of course, this WAS a lie.

"I hate people who are all talk. But then again, it's fun to crush their ego." Iris chuckled.

Riley stared at Iris, then smiled. "Wow, Iris. You're so different from all the other girls at the school. You're so full of confidence. I wish some girls would admire that about you."

Denji was getting annoyed at Riley. _Geez, stop flirting with her already._

"I'm pretty confident too!" Shizuka was trying to keep her head held high.

"But it's not the same as what Iris has." Riley told her.

Iris stared at Shizuka, who was whining and acting like a little child.

"Come on, Shizuka. Just ignore him. He's obviously trying to get Iris to like him." Denji said calmly.

_What the ... Did I just say that? Oh man, I should've just kept that to myself D8_

Riley eyed at Denji, with a small hint of anger in his eyes. "What?"

Iris stood up and began to leave.

"Ah! Iris, where are you going?" Riley called out.

"Home." Iris opened the door and left.

Riley continued to stare at the closed door. He then turned to look at Denji with anger. Soon after, he left as well. It was only Denji and Shizuka left.

"Woah ... Anyways, Denji-senpai, let's hang with each other a bit more okay?" Shizuka smiled at him as she hugged his arm.

Seriously, Shizuka ... You're making us look like a couple, even though we're not.

Suddenly, Denji's phone vibrated. It was a text message from Flint.

_Hey man! I'm bored.  
Let's hang, okay? Okay.  
SEE YOU LATER._

_.... This guy didn't even give me a chance to reply with my answer._ Denji sighed. _What a drag._

"What is it? A text message? From who? What did it say?" Shizuka bombarded him with questions.

"Sorry, Shizuka. Flint just asked me to hang with him. I'll see you later." Denji got up and left, leaving Shizuka alone.

Shizuka crossed her arms and pouted. "Damn that Iris ..." She then noticed the waitress leaving a bill on the table.

"Huh? What's this?" Shizuka picked up the bill.

"Your bill miss. The total is 10000 pokedollars." the waitress said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Shizuka screamed.

* * *

Denji and Flint were walking through Amity Square with Jolteon and Flareon. Flint was talking to Denji about various things. Denji didn't pay attention of course. He was still annoyed at Riley.

_Why the hell is he always flirting with Iris anyways? She doesn't even like the guy ..._

Denji was then snapped out of his thoughts when Flint called his name several times.

"Yo, Denji, you all right, my man?" Flint asked.

"... Yeah, I'm fine ..." Denji said quietly.

Flint stared at his best friend.

"You know what? I hate that guy, Riley. I swear, he's always flirting with new female transfer students. This time, it's Iris. She doesn't even like him and he's still trying to get her. Come on! The guy should give it up already, you know? Doesn't that bother you?" Denji ranted.

_Woah. He is DEFINITELY not okay._ Flint stared at Denji in shock.

"Relax man. That Ice Queen will never fall for him." Flint patted Denji's back.

"Yeah, but ..." Denji was unsure.

"And, why do you care? DON'T TELL ME ........" Flint began to snicker.

"W-WHAT? NO. YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW." Denji began to panic. It wasn't soon he began to blush.

"Dude! Your face is red! Burning red!" Flint laughed, uncontrollably.

_D: One of the reasons why I hate this guy._

"So? Do you like her?" Flint smiled.

"No." Denji looked away from the red-head.

"Awwe, come on, man! Don't burn out on me! I promise I won't tell anyone ..."

"Forget it. I don't like her. That girl disses me too much. And besides. I'm just ANNOYED at Riley. That's all."

"Suuuuuuuure."

"Dude, shut up. I'm leaving." Denji turned around and began to walk home.

Flint ran after him. He put his arm around Denji's shoulders and pulled him next to him. "Come on, just tell Dr. Flint how you feel about the Ice Queen."

"Is that what you call her now? Anyways, I told you. We're just friends ... Actually, 'friend' is probably not the right word ..." Denji looked away.

"THEN IT'S GIR-"

Denji elbowed him. Flint let go of Denji, who began to increase his speed.

"Whatever, man. Just know that I'm gonna assume that you like her!" Flint laughed.

Denji rolled his eyes. _Can't believe this guy._

_

* * *

_

As Iris was getting close to her house, Dawn suddenly bumped into her.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Dawn said as she got up.

Iris stared at the petite girl.

"Oh ... You're Iris-senpai. I heard a lot of things about you." Dawn said.

Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you if you don't want me to." Dawn gave Iris a gentle and warm smile.

Seeing Dawn smiled reminded Iris of herself when she was younger. Iris remembered smiling a lot ... way before she was constantly moving. Those were the happier days.

"Are you happy right now?" Iris asked.

Dawn was confused. "Of course I'm happy."

"Then be sure to always hold onto that happiness ... even if it were to fade into a small lit flame." Iris continued to walk home.

Dawn turned around behind her and stared at Iris, who was already further away. Dawn placed her fist over her chest. _Happiness, huh? Am I ... really happy?_

She then heard someone calling her name. _Lucas?_ She turned around. No, it was just Barry. When he caught up to her, he smiled brightly. Dawn widened her eyes and slightly blushed. _What's this sudden ... feeling?_

"Hey, Dawn! My dad's in town. Let's go see him, yeah? Maybe he'll help us train!" Barry took Dawn's hand.

Dawn blushed even more. She followed Barry to his house. She hasn't been there in awhile. Why?

_Happiness ._

_

* * *

_

**(A/N): Short chapter again. Dawn and Iris meet each other! What kind of relationship will these two have. A close one, I'll tell you that ;) And what's this? Denji's feelings? NOOOOO WAAAAAY. Well, let's see how all of this will play out. Next chapter will be a fun one and it'll probably be a long chapter too, so stay tuned!!**

**Btw, I think I'm making this story sound cheesier and cheesier DD: But, please review XD  
**


End file.
